In the End
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Subaru Reflexiona Spoilers del volumen 13-16


In the end 

_Pero... al final... __¿Qué es lo que queda?_

Al ver su reflejo en el espejo, sonrío levemente. No era una sonrisa en su totalidad... quizás podría ser considerada una mueca... él ya no sonreía. Hacía mas de nueve años que no tenía razones para sonreír.

¿Que quedaba ahora? ¿Seguir adelante? ¿Ahogarse en su dolor? Había tantas dudas en su cabeza, sin saber como comenzar a aclararlas. Después de todo, no tenían respuesta. Se había obsesionado tanto por realizar su deseo, que jamás se imagino que era lo que iba a hacer si no lo lograba cumplir. Eso no era una posibilidad, en su punto de vista, pero, de nuevo, aquí no estaba lidiando con cualquier persona. Debió imaginarse que con Seishirou Sakurazukamori las cosas nunca resultan como él las espera.

_Subaru-kun... yo... te..._

Suspiró, caminando lentamente. Los días se habían vuelto pesados desde que todo terminó... ¿Había terminado? Para él no. El otro bastardo estaba muerto, así que ya no tenía que lidiar con todo esto del fin del mundo. ¡Debía ser él quien muriera! ¡Ese era su máximo deseo! Trabajó tan duro estos nueve años, para ser alguien que el asesino considerara importante como para matarlo. Jamás entendió eso. Era la presa del Sakurazukamori, y jamás supo lo que significaba. Debió morir la primera vez, siendo apenas un niño, y le perdonó la vida. No comprendía él las implicaciones de ese aparente perdón, hasta ahora. Todo lo que significó el dolor, y la perdida. Ahora no queda nada. Desolación, pero jamás resignación. Destrucción, pero jamás convicción. Solo queda ver como todo se ha quedado en nada.

_Para un Sakurazukamori, no hay acto mas bello de amor, que te asesine quien más quieres_.

Besó el dorso de su mano derecha, suavemente, como si eso pudiera cambiar algo. "_Subaru-kun, has cambiado_", le había escuchado a su abuela decir una y otra vez. Es verdad. Si quieres lograr lo que deseas, debes cambiar. Eso lo decidió cuando supo el destino de Hokuto. ¿Y de que sirvió? Igual no cumplió su deseo, igual terminó con la sensación de vacío en su estomago. Sabía que cuando viera al Sakurazukamori después de tantos años, los sentimientos renacerían en él, y por eso esperaba cumplir su deseo rápidamente. Se enfocó tanto en eso, que perdió la perspectiva de lo demás.

_¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien, sin saberlo?_

En una ocasión decidió ser totalmente honesto consigo mismo... fue justo después de ver al Sakurazukamori por primera vez, tras nueve años. ¿Aun lo amaba?... y entonces la respuesta flotó en su mente, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, y solo él no lo había notado. _Jamás haz dejado de amarlo_. Y entonces apretó sus puños con fuerza, molesto consigo mismo _¿Cómo es que aun puedes amar a ese asesino? _... y de nuevo, la respuesta surgió con rapidez inimaginable...

_No es por lo que me da... es por quien es._

Lamentablemente, aun cuando fingió ser una buena persona, y aunque pensara que por eso se había enamorado... no es así. Desde que lo vio por primera vez, hubo algo en él que sintió cariño por ese joven tan solitario. Parecía que simplemente esperaba alguien que lo salvara, y él siempre quiso ayudar a los demás. Aun cuando sus recuerdos volvieron, y su primer impulso fue correr... había algo en ese chico... y después, vino la contraparte, el amable y tierno veterinario que le declaraba su amor y su devoción. Y entonces, después de todo el dolor, de perder a su hermana, de darse cuenta de que todo fue un engaño... sus sentimientos no cambiaron. Aun cuando su mente decía "_lo odio_", era claro que eso solo era una forma de seguir adelante. Algo debe alimentarte día con día para levantarte cuando te has caído. Para él, eso fue.

_Lo contrario al amor no es el odio, es la indiferencia._

Y no podía ser indiferente. No podía dejar ir todo, y empezar de nuevo. Día con día, ese odio que aumentaba conforme el pasar de las horas, lo volvía mas fuerte. Más determinado. Ansiando el día de volver a ver al asesino. Y eso no podía indicar que le era indiferente. El simple hecho de _querer_ verlo de nuevo, marcaba que claramente seguía en su corazón. Las personas pueden disfrazar su amor, diciendo que es odio. Él no era diferente a ellas. Pero aun así, siempre supo que la razón por la que quería ser más fuerte que el Sakurazukamori era para que _él_ lo considerara un reto. Y entonces, al menos para matarlo, fuera importante. Lejos estaba él de imaginarse que Seishirou tenía sus propios planes. Que le importó lo suficiente, como para cumplir su _deseo_. Le desagradaba Fuuma en sobremanera, pero el _Kamui Oscuro_ tenía razón... hubo una falta de comunicación. Seishirou pensó una cosa, y él otra. Y este es el resultado.

_Haré una apuesta contigo..._

Suspiró, frente al árbol que tantas desgracias le ha traído. No es bueno culpar a los demás de tus desventuras, pero a él en este momento no le importa nada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba a Seishirou, pensó que lo tenía todo. Todo lo que siempre había deseado. Ayudaba a los demás, y ponía en alto al Clan Sumeragi, tenía una hermana que siempre lo apoyaba y estaba a su lado para cuando la necesitara, y tenía a Seishirou, que lo quería, que le demostraba que le importaba. Era un momento perfecto para congelar el tiempo, y vivirlo para siempre.

_Nada es para siempre..._

¿Era egoísta querer ser feliz? ¿Fue tan atrevido el pensar que su vida podría ser perfecta? ¿Fue ambicioso quererlo todo? Jamás lo sabría, pero aun cuando su abuela le dijo que nada era para siempre... ni siquiera el dolor, a él le costaba trabajo aceptarlo. Porque veía a tantos espíritus que seguían en pena, a tantos que su dolor les impedía continuar, que se preguntaba si las sabias palabras de su abuela por fin estarían equivocadas. Y su dolor parecía eterno. Desde el día en que Hokuto murió, también lo hizo una parte de él. Ahora que Seishirou se había ido, murió en su totalidad. Solo queda ahora un caparazón vacío de alguien que alguna vez se atrevió a soñar. De alguien que alguna vez fue feliz deseando la vida perfecta.

_Obaa-chan, ¿Qué es lo que queda al final?_

Fuuma le extiende una caja pequeña, con el último deseo de Seishirou, su último regalo para él. Ser el nuevo Sakurazukamori... Lentamente vio los pétalos de flores de cerezo cayendo a su lado, como si el mismo Seishirou le estuviera pidiendo que aceptara.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Seishirou murió, y Subaru murió con él. Ahora ya no le importaba nada... tomó lentamente la caja de manos del líder de los Ángeles del cielo, el cual le sonreía sarcásticamente. Aun así, no tomaría parte en la pelea del fin del mundo, ya no era algo que le interesara. Kamui podría salir victorioso, si descubre su verdadero deseo. Y no lo necesitaba para eso. Deseando mentalmente un para bien a sus compañeros de bando, se dispuso a emprender su nuevo destino: Ser el siguiente Sakurazukamori.

_Y al final, ¿Qué es lo que queda?..._

Al final... nadie puede tenerlo todo, por mas que lo desee. Y Subaru Sumeragi lo descubrió de la manera más dolorosa. Quedándose con nada.

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Sábado, 30 de Septiembre del 2006 **


End file.
